


Forbidden Fruit

by Lunarelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Forbidden Forest, Forbidden Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lust, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Slash, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarelle/pseuds/Lunarelle
Summary: While Harry walks through the Forbidden Forest one day, he comes across a boy he's supposed to hate.  Forbidden things happen.  One shot.





	Forbidden Fruit

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153630350@N05/28665947148/in/dateposted-friend/)

**Disclaimer:**

The characters depicted herein belong entirely to J.K. Rowling.  I am merely a Muggle wandering through the Wizarding world and make no money from this.

* * *

The boy was walking through the Forest, his head down.  He was unsure of where it was he wanted to go, but he hoped that he would manage to be alone for a bit, even though part of him knew that being alone with his feelings wasn’t the best idea.

Scratching absently at the scar on his forehead, he suddenly cut to the right, away from the cobwebs he was starting to see in the trees.  Whatever his feelings were, he certainly didn’t want to think them over with Acromantulas around him.

He kept walking until he reached an area of the Forest he’d never seen before.  A little valley through which flowed a small dark brook.

He blinked.  A brook?  Never once had he heard of a brook anywhere near the castle.  The only source of water he knew of around Hogwarts was the Black Lake, and nothing else.

A branch cracked under his foot, and he froze.

Someone was there, sitting on a tree root, his grey eyes staring up at him.  A lock of pale blond hair had fallen over his face.  For a moment, he looked caught, ready to fight, but after a few seconds, his shoulders relaxed.

“Saint _Potter_ ,” he muttered.  “Go away.  I’m in no mood to deal with you.”

“Malfoy.  What are you doing here?”

“That’s my business, isn’t it?”

He stepped closer, using stones to walk across the brook without getting his robes wet.

Without a word, he reached the other boy, Draco Malfoy, sitting on the tree root just in front of him, watching him.

They didn’t talk.

For what seemed like hours, they kept their eyes on each other, unmoving, save for the occasional twitch and the rise and fall of their chests as they breathed in tandem.

Draco  let his eyes roam freely over the boy, thinking him hateful for everything he had done to his family.  Getting his father arrested and nearly turning his mother into a wreck of a person, forcing him to join the Death Eaters…

_Harry Potter.  I should kill you now.  The Dark Lord would thank me for it._

Harry moved, slowly, getting to his feet and coming to sit next to him.  Almost touching him.

Again, they said nothing, but every once in a while, Draco felt Harry’s fingers brushing against his.  The touch was light, like a feather ghosting across his skin.  He turned his head towards him, meaning to ask him what he was doing, but found that Harry’s green eyes were staring down at his hand, as though transfixed.

He flexed his fingers, and Harry’s breath caught.  He did it again, and Harry immediately grabbed his hand, holding it tightly in his own.

Well.

That was something.

A horrible idea, but it was something.

His skin was tingling.

The softest press of warm lips on his cheek.  He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Harry pulled away from him, but Draco moved forward, his free hand grabbing his collar until their lips met.

The world was silent.  Or had it stopped turning?  Harry lips were moving against his, soft and pliant, and his mind was screaming at him to stop, but he couldn’t.

Kissing.  They were kissing.  It was the taste of forbidden fruit.  Sweet, bitter, intoxicating.  He pulled Harry closer to him, intensifying the kiss.  His tongue slowly touched his, and they both gave a strangled gasp, wanting more, needing everything.

Harry pulled back, his eyes overbright, his cheeks red.  He opened his mouth to say something, but Draco put a finger over his lips, silencing him.  A word would ruin everything.

He got to his feet.  Ending this now, before it got any further, made the most sense to him.  Whatever this was, whatever it was apt to turn into, was wrong.  Dangerous.  It could get them both killed.

He started to walk away, licking his lips and still tasting Harry there.

He didn’t get far.

As he crossed the brook, he felt Harry behind him, turning him around.  Suddenly, he was on the ground, water running over his legs, and he barely had the time to wonder whether Harry had cursed him before the boy claimed his mouth with a searing kiss.

His mouth was open, Harry’s tongue inside his mouth.  Licking, exploring.  Touching his.  Sparks shot down his spine, and he gasped when Harry pulled his hair, wrapping his other arm around him and straddling his hips.

_Oh_.

He ran his hands down Harry’s back, pulling at his robes.  Harry’s hands were on his chest, and it took Draco a second to realize that he was caressing his nipples with his thumbs.  They hardened under his touch, and he kissed him harder, unwillingly bucking his hips.

Their erections rubbed together, and his mind froze for an instant at the word… _erection_.  He had an erection, and Harry could feel it.  He could feel his.  They were hard.  Together.  He groaned, his kiss more desperate now.

Harry moved his lips away just enough to pull his robes over his head, allowing Draco to do the same.  Their eyes met before Draco leaned forward, running his tongue over Harry’s neck once.  Harry’s hand moved to cup the back of Draco’s neck.

And before either of them knew it, Draco was on his back, Harry on top of him, pulling down his boxers.

They were going to have sex.  The thought of this excited and terrified Draco.  Was he ready for this?  Ready to have sex with a boy he was supposed to hate?  With someone he was supposed to help kill?

Did it even matter?  They were probably going to die anyway.  Might as well do this, while they still could.

He sat up a little, his eyes wide as saucers when Harry exposed him and leaned down over him, his mouth opening.

A word ran over his lips, one he would have never said in front of his mother.  A suddenly, he knew nothing, nothing but Harry’s mouth on him.  He groaned, unable to process this.  Harry’s lips were around the tip of his erection.  Suckling him lightly, his fingers doing the rest.

Draco grit his teeth, wanting to scream, but also needing to keep a hold of himself, somehow.  He couldn’t lose control of himself, he couldn’t.  Suddenly, he grabbed Harry and pushed him away, ripping his trousers the rest of the way off his legs, not caring about the fact that he was freezing.  Grabbing his wand, he pointed it at Harry, pleased when his clothes seemed to slide off his body like water.

“What the… what kind of a spell is that?”

“Useful, isn’t it?” he asked.

Harry nodded, spreading his robes on the forest floor, “I suppose you want to be on top.”

Draco laughed, “You’re not fucking me, Potter.”

“Wanna bet?”

“What, you want to duel it out?  Bit late for that, don’t you think?”  He walked closer to Harry, catching him round the waist and pulling him closer, kissing him, “You’ve already had your mouth on me.  Besides, you started this.”

Harry tried to say something else, but Draco silenced him with another kiss, and pushed him down to the ground, being gentle about it, not forcing him.  He kept kissing him as he used his wand to perform a lubricating spell on them both.  Harry gasped, gripping his shoulders as one of his fingers opened him, the intrusion unfamiliar.

“Shh,” said Draco.  “Don’t scream.  You’ll scare the animals.”

He didn’t scream.  But cried out once when Draco entered him, slowly.  His world went white for a second, then dark, then grey as he opened his eyes and looked straight into Draco’s.  Draco kissed him, their gasps mingling.  Their hearts stuttered together in an unsteady rhythm, their hips moving on their own accord.

It was wrong, what they were doing, so wrong, but the slide of Draco’s body against his, _inside_ him, was blissful.  He already knew that he was going to want more of this.  He didn’t care suddenly what happened around them.  His heart opened to the boy on top of him, and this must have shown on his face, because something flitted across Draco’s face.  A fear.

He went to pull away, but Harry locked his arms around his neck, pulling him close, kissing him, “Don’t stop,” he said.  “Please, Draco.”

“Harry…” he whispered.

He came, biting down on a scream and bringing a hand between their bodies to grasp at Harry’s erection, bringing him to completion as well.  Thrashing beneath him, Harry cried out again, raking his nails down his back.

They stopped, their breaths coming in shallow gasps for a while.  Neither spoke.  Neither moved until finally, they began reaching for their clothes.  Harry found his wand and cleaned both of them with a spell, and Draco cleaned their robes.

Ten minutes later, they were dressed again, going their separate ways.  Draco didn’t want to, but he kept looking back at the boy he was leaving behind.  At Harry.  What they had done was forbidden, but…

Shit.

He turned around and ran back to him, startling him when he caught him and kissed him, his tongue thoroughly exploring his mouth.

“You know we’ll be killed for this.”

Harry nodded, his thumb caressing Draco’s forearm, exactly where his Dark Mark was.  He kissed him again.

He knew.

**The End**


End file.
